


Draw your Swords.

by woahhsailor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7 days of smut, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, College, Deepthroating, Dorms, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Smut, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahhsailor/pseuds/woahhsailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And how much do you think two people would make, if you know, they worked together?”</p><p>“Double atleast.” Dean replied before stopping to do the math in his head. “For an hour, with” He glanced at his laptop screen quickly “20 viewers, double the money for double the person we’d… i mean they’d make at least fifteen hundred before tips, and double the cock would bring in big tips.” </p><p>“Pull it back up.” Cas told him sternly and something about that shot ecstasy down Dean's spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw your Swords.

**Author's Note:**

> @Shissouchan is making all of this possible. Also a huge huge thank you to everyone who's read my work, left kudos, comments or bookmarked. I love you all. This one shot was based off of a porn I stumbled upon whilst looking up fic refs, if you're interested in watching the video you can just shoot me a message on tumblr.

Dean Winchester had been hiding his job as a ‘webcam performer’ or in other words a ‘camboy’, from his dormmate who also happened to be his crush. He’d been livestreaming himself masturbating for two years now and he was really starting to make good money, but he’d considered quitting if he wanted to get anywhere with the guy he shared his dorm room with. Castiel, his dormmate had just left for class so Dean could do his 2 hour session on Skype with his regular viewers. 

He propped his pillows up on the wall and stripped prior to signing into Skype. As soon as he showed as available he was receiving messages and video requests. He rolled his eyes and opened a group video chat before climbing on to his normal spot. He leaned back against the wall and began to palm his soft cock, messages dinging immediately. He closed his eyes softly, and thought of Castiel. Dean had snuck glances at him changing so there wasn’t much to the imagination. 

As soon as Dean thought of the other man bending over naked to change out of his boxers his cock sprang to life. Messages dinging every five seconds while he began to lazily stroke himself. He never really paid any attention to what the viewers wrote, all he cared about was being able to get off upwards to ten times a day and getting paid via paypal for it. He knew what the people watching liked, so he got a decent chunk of change. 

Dean bent his knees, spreading his bowed legs slightly, just so they could get a teasing look between his thighs. His mind wandered back the the dark haired man he’d been rooming with for two years now, and his cock bounced at the thought of him. He bit his lip slightly and wrapped his hand around himself slowly beginning to pump. 

As he pumped the messages dinged quicker. He would quicken his pace until he thought he might cum, and then stop - or at least slow his pace. He got paid more the longer it took him to cum. The viewers loved it when he used spit as lube, so he’d just gotten used to spitting in his palm before running it down his cock. Dean was right in the middle of lubing himself with spit as he heard a key turn in his door. ‘No no no no.’ Dean thought, rushing to cover himself with a nearby blanket. As soon as the duvet covered his naked body, the messages started dinging one after the other almost nonstop, but before he could mute his laptop Castiel pushed the door open. 

“Um….” Castiel trailed off, eyeing Dean. He looked at the laptop which sounded like a bomb about to go off, and could see a streak of naked hip where the other man had rushed to cover himself. He didn’t know if he should just turn around and leave or speak up. “...Talking to one of your girl friends?” he asked, his eyes on the still dinging computer pointed at Dean. 

“Heh,” Dean almost choked out of nervousness. “I’m uh, I’m working.” He replied, and watched as the other man’s eyebrows shot up, and then relaxed when he realized exactly what Dean’s job was. 

“You’re a camboy.” Castiel answered his own question.

Dean nodded almost looking ashamed at his choice. He held his finger up in front of the webcam telling the people still watching that he’d be back, and then exited the videochat. 

“So, uuhhhh, how much do you make?” Castiel questioned attempting to seem nonchalant. 

“It depends…” Dean trailed off, ‘Why the hell does he care?’ he asked himself, and then realized the answer. “Well, if i go through a site I can get 25 from each viewer, each hour. If I go through skype I make tips plus i charge the same as the site. I’ve got a lot of older regulars who tip generously.”

“And how much do you think two people would make, if you know, they worked together?”

“Double at least.” Dean replied before stopping to do the math in his head. “For an hour, with” He glanced at his laptop screen quickly “20 viewers, double the money for double the person we’d… i mean they’d make at least fifteen hundred before tips, and double the cock would bring in big tips.” 

“Pull it back up.” Cas told him sternly and something about that shot ecstasy down his spine. 

Dean brought up a new Skype session and sitting back against his wall, he took a deep breath and pulled the blanket off his lap. He could feel Castiel’s eye burning into his skin as he loosely shut his eyes and started to tease himself. He imagined that his hand was his dormmates and feathered his fingers down his cock, before running his fingers up this skin. As his fingers ran back down he gripped himself at the base and slowly began to pump his half hard dick in his hand. 

\-------------------------------------------------C--------------------------------------

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched his dormmate masturbate on camera. He felt his breath hitch and his dick grow hard as Dean pumped his now hard cock. Castiel moved his hand down to rub himself through his jeans, waiting for Dean to open his eyes again. He watched as Dean slowed his pace and flutter his eyes open. 

When Castiel caught Dean’s eye he waited for some kind of approval. He watched the other man nod his head slowly, and he began to undo his jeans. He ran his hand slowly under his boxers and gripped himself, his eyes never leaving Dean. The other man pulled his hand off of his cock and motioned for Castiel to join him. He undressed quickly and joined Dean on the bed, and looked at the computer as people started shooting a swarm of messages at them. 

 

\--------------

Their first time on the cam together felt awkward, but after the newness wore off they both became more comfortable. It was just like they were hanging out but jacking off instead of playing video games. It helped that they had also began to become intimate with each other off camera. Sometimes when they weren’t working they’d still sit side by side, half cuddling and masturbating together. 

Tonight was Castiel’s first time on the site and he was slightly worried. Dean had tried to convince him that he’d make even more money because he only let a certain few watch him via skype. Dean told him that he best part about working on the site was that you could watch people’s tips pop up in a small newsfeed on the opposite side of the video from the small chat- that way he knew just what to do to get the big tips in. 

“When do we go on?” Castiel asked Dean nervously before setting Dean’s bed up for their video. 

“About 10 minutes.” Dean replied, stripping his clothes off and leaving them on the floor. 

Castiel climbed into his go to spot and patiently waited with a half hard cock. Dean climbed onto his spot, comfortably fitting right against the other man, and began to pump the raven haired man’s cock to prepare him. They’d fallen into their usual positions and rhythm. 

They were laid back against a mountain of pillows on Dean’s wall, the camera catching the view from their knees up. Dean had his hand resting on Castiel’s upper thigh, right below his manhood and Castiel had his arm wrapped around Dean’s arm, his hand gripping the other man’s shoulder, both of them masturbating. 

Dean was wearing his glasses for this session and the image was driving Cas completely nuts. He couldn’t stop looking over at him, and thinking about just how fucking bad he wanted to bend him over their dorm rooms computer desk. They were talking between themselves, both of their hands pumping when the automatic chat window popped up, broadcasting them. 

Castiel spoke lowly, looking Dean in the eye while his fist ran down his length, the other man’s strides even with his. Everytime he looks his partner in the eye, the glasses clad man would bite his lip. Castiel didn’t know why, but he loved it. Cas almost bashfully hid his face in Dean’s shoulder, smiling softly, looking between him and the laptop screen. 

Castiel and Dean lowly spoke little dirty and wanting sentences to each other, watching how each sentence affected the other man. Castiel would open his mouth panting lightly, and Dean would bite his lip to hold back moans while they continued the webcam show. Castiel had to stop and let himself go, breathing in and out once deeply, while Dean continued. He attempted to continue but as soon as his hand touched the sensitive shaft he had to let go again. 

“Just wait.“ Dean told him never once stopping his rhythm. “ It’s called edging.”

“I know,” Castiel replied, his voice soft, with a smile on his face .

“Just wait, oh my god, you’re so close.” The other man noted Castiel’s manhood tucked tightly underneath the base of his shaft. 

Castiel muttered a groan, attempting to pump and again having to stop, the pleasure building up inside threatening to boil over and ruin the entire session. Castiel cutely grit his teeth for the camera, jiggling his cock quickly back and forth in his open hand, accentuating the fact that he was trying to let it simmer down. 

Dean grinned at the site of Castiel struggling. “Mmm, how cute.” He told the other man, letting the fingers on Castiel’s thigh feather across his taut balls. Attempting to get more comfortable, Castiel slid his hand under Dean’s thigh, and Dean catching the hint opened his bowed legs, letting one lay against Castiel’s thigh. Castiel’s hand lightly gripping the sensitive skin just below Dean’s ass. 

After they’d gotten comfortable again, Castiel began to resume his side of the show. Dean looked at the rapidly moving chat, and saw one he wanted to reply to in particular. “We are a couple.” Cas heard him say, and a warmth took over his entire being. He went to bashfully hide his face again, but this time added a little love bite with a smile on his face.

They talked between themselves, the rhythm restored again, their fingers now braided together in between their bodies. Dean watched as Castiel got closer to finishing against and firmly told him “no.” causing Castiel to pull his hand off of his cock. 

Dean readjusted himself on the bed, and when he went to braid their fingers back together Castiel spoke, “Hold on, I’m really fucking close.” And Dean smiled, slowly reaching his hand out to grab Castiel’s cock. But, before he could, Castiel smiled, pulling his hand away and someone commented on how domestic they were, causing them both to giggle again. 

Castiel had a sly smile on his face as he tapped the fingertips from both hands against his length, while Dean was still slowly pumping and seemingly unphased. He’d been doing this so long that if Castiel hadn’t have seen it happening he would have thought Dean couldn’t even get off anymore. 

Dean glanced at Castiel with pure admiration in his eye, when he began pumping again. He didn’t get too far though because the battery light on Dean’s laptop showed across the screen. Quickly they both sat up attempting to plug the charger in, as to not lose their progress. 

“Dean, I’m going to blame you on his.” Castiel chuckled.

“I thought you were going to say you were going to blow me.” Dean retorted before they both resumed their laid back position half tangled in each other. 

Castiel bit lightly at his own hand which was wrapped around Dean’s upper arm as they both started to masturbate again. He saw a message pop up in the chat and thanked the viewer for a compliment. 

Dean also thanked the viewer before pointing with his thumb “This is Castiel.” He told the viewers as Castiel waved his hand, his freed cock bouncing. 

Castiel watched as Dean looked him in the face, biting his lip again, before taking Castiel’s dick in his hand, pumping both of them shortly, before letting Castiel take back over. They couldn’t resist touching each other. 

“We’ll jerk off faster and faster until we cum.” Dean joked, knowing his viewers paid big money for him to hold back. “It’s like yellow light, green light.” Dean told his viewers.

“Right,” Cas added to Dean’s statement. “It’s like a traffic light, stop and go, except that yellow still means go.” Both of the men had to let go of themselves at this point to keep from boiling over and Dean chuckled as he watched Castiel flex his dick through the screen, before wrapping his hand around Cas’ dick again. Castiel took this opportunity and they began to jack each other off. 

Both men were biting their lips at this point while the other pumped their dick. Castiel turned his head to look Dean in the face again. He couldn’t stop looking at the other man. Every time he did he felt his fondness of the man bloom and he slowly, bit the other man’s shoulder again. 

“Oooh, stop. Stop.” Castiel told Dean, pulling away from him and letting the other man’s cock go. Dean stopped pumping but left his hand loosely around Cas’ cock. 

“Oh, i almost let you.” Dean said with a grin, trying to bite back a laugh while Cas puffed his cheeks up. 

Castiel began to pump Dean’s cock again, but Dean kept himself restricted, knowing Cas didn’t have as much restraint as he did. Castiel nudged Dean’s hand off of his own cock and began to masturbate while he continued to jerk Dean off. After Cas had pumped his hand a few times, he turned to Dean. 

“I really just want you to suck my cock right now.” 

Dean smiled at the open invitation and rearranged himself, bending at the waist. He slowly licked around the head of Castiel’s cock, his mouth wide open. “Hold on,” Castiel told him, rearranging himself until he was laying down his dick in perfect view of the webcam. Dean smiled, holding Castiel at his base, and began to suck.

Dean looked straight into the camera, while he sucked around the tip. Immediately large monetary tips started popping up on the screen. As he saw the tips rise, he took Cas’ entire length into his mouth, and pulled back again. Dean continued on like that, sucking the other man’s cock until he felt it touch the back of his throat and then pulling back again, his strides quick, causing Cas to grip the sheets of his bed. Then, to keep Castiel from letting loose he let his dick ‘pop!’ out of his mouth. 

“Arrrggghhhh.” Castiel groaned, beyond ready to finish. They both went back to their places in front of the camera, but neither man dared touch themselves. Even on the laptop screen they could both tell the other was ready. Their dicks so hard that they curved tight against their bellies, and their balls tucked tight beneath. 

“I love being right here.” Castiel said, cuddling close to Dean, laying his head on the other man’s shoulder. He began to pump again, for the views, but looked up to Dean’s face, in pure ecstasy. Dean pressed soft kisses against his partners forehead while taking his loose hand to run his fingers across one of Castiel’s pointed nipples. 

Castiel gripped on to Dean’s arm, panting softly while he pumped his own cock. Dean’s hands sliding down Castiel’s torso. “Come on guys, we wanna cum.” They both separately told the views, faux anger across their faces. 

“I really wanna finish.” Castiel complained, and Dean looked at this length.

“Really, you’re about to.” Dean told the other man.

“I know.” 

Dean bent at the waist again, pulling Cas’ into his mouth quickly. “Fuck, you’re so hard.” Dean held Cas’ hand back before turning to kiss him almost passionately, “Don’t you jerk that dick, Castiel.” Dean warned him, pinning his one hand to his side. 

Castiel let Dean’s tongue into his mouth, moaning softly at the feeling. “Please?” he practically begged. He was starting to hurt, and he just wanted to finally be able to finish himself. 

Dean smiled at Castiel’s request and bent over pulling his cock into his mouth. Castiel rolled his head back, moaning lightly, his mouth wide open as the other man began to suck. “Ffffff-” he moaned, thrusting his hips up against Dean’s face. Castiel could feel Dean moaning around his dick, causing vibrations to shoot through his body. He was so close. Dean sucked roughly, his head bobbing quickly on Cas’ cock, Castiel breathlessly begging for release, the pleasure shooting through his body causing his legs to jerk. Soon, Castiel gripped at Dean’s skin, before his body went rigid and he shot hot streams into Dean’s mouth. Dean took the warm liquid happily gulping while he continued to suck, causing Castiel to lose his fucking mind. And with that, the chat automatically stopped, signalling their one hour session was over.

**Author's Note:**

> shipsandshit.tumblr.com


End file.
